Prisoner
by Daughter Of The Slaughter
Summary: AnzuXThief Bakura, some AnzuXMalik Ancient Egypt. Anzu is a prisoner in Thief Bakura's hideout. But what does he actually want with her..? Rated for later chapters. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Part 1

Another Ancient Egypt fic! Yes, I _still _haven't updated The Legendary Dragon, I'm stuck for ideas! Anyway, this was the Bakura/ Anzu one-shot, I decided to make it into a story. Personally I think this is better than TLD because it has Bakura! There may be some OOCness, sorry if there is and I'll be updating this as soon as possible when I get ideas if I can't think of anything for TLD. And thanks to everyone who reviewed Listen To Your Heart! Also, this has swearing in it so don't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer- I don't own YuGiOh! (Yet... /sigh/ one day)

/\\\

The night air was cold. The sky seemed to have been artistically painted by a skilled hand. It was all different shades, ranging from deep purples and dark blues to velvet black. A sprinkling of shimmering stars completed the look. The moon, a pale orb hung in the sky, strung up by an invisible thread. Grey clouds slowly swam over the sky, high above the sand dunes.

Anzu sat in her prison cell. It was built deep underground into the stone cold granite rock. Moonlight filtered in through cracks in the rock and through the granite bars of her cell window. The door was granite bars and swung on a copper hinge. The moonlight illuminated everything in the tiny room, immediately casting shadows on the granite, light reflecting off the minute crystals set deep into the rock.

Anzu sighed. Her short chestnut hair was lank and greasy and her azure eyes were dull and lifeless. The usual sparkle that obtained them was missing. Her slim, lithe body was sore from sleeping on rock and bruises were already forming on her lily-white skin. She shifted around, tucking her bare feet under her. She tugged at her dirty linen dress, trying to make it cover more of her. Flecked blood marred her delicate features from the slaughter of her tiny village. She picked at it. It was dark and crusty. Her dress fell to mid-thigh and was torn, ragged and tattered. She hadn't changed clothes in 4 days due to being here. Or eaten for that matter- she was starving.

Anzu shuddered as the memories of the slaughter flooded into her mind. She shook her head violently to clear her mind. She then rubbed her ankle; it was bound in thick, rough rope that was attached to a heavy boulder on the other end. It was giving her rope burns and her skin was itching and turning raw.

Heavy footsteps thudded down the corridor, leading to her cell. Anzu shifted backwards as the heavy door was slammed open. A slight breeze from it fluttered her hair. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw whom it was. A tiny whimper escaped from her lips as she sat, frozen in terror. The figure stood in the doorway and slowly walked over to her, a smirk beginning to form on his face. He held a dagger in his right hand and stopped in front of her, tapping it into his left hand.

The next thing Anzu knew was the cold steel of the knife pressed under her chin. She then felt it digging into her throat; not enough to slice her throat open but enough to cause discomfort. She was being forced to look into the eyes of her captor. She instinctively squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't close your eyes!" Anzu heard him say and slowly opened them. Cold, chocolate ones met her azure orbs. "Aren't you pretty," he smirked again not expecting her to answer. Why should she? She was too afraid of him.

Anzu swallowed, the lump in her throat pressing into the steel dagger, and looked up at her captor. He was tanned, tall and had a fit body. The strangest thing? He had shoulder length WHITE hair.

Her heart felt like it was trying to pound its way out of her chest; she was sure he could hear it! "So, how should I kill you?" he continued, removing the dagger from her neck and twirling it in his hand. He tilted his head to one side. "Slit your throat? Wrists? Burn you alive? So many choices…"  
Anzu shivered under his gaze. "How old are you anyway woman?" He squatted down in front of her and looked into her eyes. Anzu gulped, feeling the huge lump in her throat slowly vanish. "F…four…. fourteen…"

"Fourteen hmm? Just a little one then, just old enough to be sold as a useful personal slave then," He seemed deep in thought. Anzu bowed her head and blushed. "Who… are… who are you?" she mumbled and he was jerked out of his thinking. "You don't know?" He seemed genuinely shocked. She shook her head.

He threw back his head and laughed. "I am the Thief King- known throughout all Egypt!" Anzu's eyes widened in terror. "Bakura!"

Bakura looked smug. "So, you've finally realised that you have to be scared!"  
'I might as well just die! He's murdered hundreds, why should I be spared?' Anzu thought miserably, reminded of the rumors. "So, should I kill you or sell you? Choices, choices…" Bakura was increasingly getting bored of this. He didn't seem to understand why he couldn't bring himself to kill her, nothing had stopped him before. He sighed and slid his dagger back into its sheath. Anzu stared. Bakura turned on his heel and opened the granite barred door. "I'll decide your fate tomorrow woman! Be grateful for the extra time you have alive!" He walked off down the corridor leaving Anzu all alone. "Why didn't he kill me now? He did say he might sell me as…as…a personal slave but he said I have extra time to live! Oh Ra! I don't want to be a personal slave, but I don't want to die yet my fate is one of those!" Anzu buried her head into her hands and uncontrollably started sobbing, her shoulders shaking from the sobs. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

Anzu stood up with great difficulty, and grabbed onto the bars of her window. She looked outside at the midnight sky and bowed her head; sighing in the process. What was Ra going to decide her fate was?

/\\

Bakura walked away from Anzu's cell, deep in thought. His footsteps thudded up the dull granite stairs leading to the tavern; used as his bandit's lair. He was greeted with the strong stench of beer and the even stronger smell of garlic and onions. He pushed open the huge wooden door that creaked on its copper hinges. The combination stench hit him full on in the face and he entered the room.  
Bakura made his way through the wooden tables surrounded by drunken thieves. "Hey! Look, everyone! Bukurah's back!" One thief stood up and his beer sloshed out of his tankard. He lifted it to his mouth and glugged from it, the liquid trickling down his whiskery chin. He set it down on the table and raised his arms. "What've you done with that girl then Bukurah?"

Bakura growled and grabbed hold of the thief's robe at the neck. "What are you implying, hmm?" He threw the thief backwards, who fell into a table.

"Did you kill her?" A small boy of around eleven piped up. Bakura rounded on him. "What I do is none of your business!"

"Haha, Bukurah fucked her!"

Bakura smirked and grabbed hold of the drunken thief again. "Listen, I haven't done ANYTHING with her, so if you really value your life then you'd keep your mouth shut! Ah, to hell with it!" He drew his dagger out and slashed the thief's throat open and threw him down again. "Now look. You've dirtied my blade," Bakura wiped his knife on a clean part of the thief's robes; now stained scarlet.

He slid the dagger back in its sheath and turned to the rest of the thieves. Silence hung in the air. Bakura walked to a nearby table and filled a tankard to the brim with beer. He quickly drank it and walked over to the wooden door, leading to Anzu's cell. The Thief King paused and turned back to his bandits. They'd not had some fun for a while. "You!" He suddenly pointed to the eleven year old. "See that dancing platform? Remove everything from it, immediately!" The small boy nodded and ran to the slightly raised up platform. He removed all their treasures, taken from the last pillaging. The platform was also granite and had a huge granite post to tie things to.  
Bakura nodded in approval. "Keep it that way." He opened the wooden door and made his way down to Anzu's cell for the second time that night.

Anzu was still lost in thought as she still gazed at the moon. She turned away and slid down the wall and curled up on the rough floor. She started to pick at the dried blood on her exposed décolletage where her linen dress had been ripped. It was flashing more flesh than she liked. She didn't see Bakura slam her cell door open and felt a sharp kick to her ankle. "C'mon woman!" Bakura growled. Anzu blinked and he gripped her wrist a little too tightly to be comfortable.

Bakura pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the cell. "W… what's going on?" Anzu stammered as she was pulled down the corridor and up the stairs until they stopped at the door. Bakura smirked his trademark smirk. "You'll see…" Anzu heard him mutter quietly as he threw the door open. The thieves were drinking again and several had passed out from too much.  
Bakura walked towards the platform, still holding Anzu's wrist. She looked down at the ground as she was led to the platform. Several wolf-whistles caught her ears and she felt some thieves stroking her legs briefly as she walked past. Bakura stopped at the platform and looked at Anzu. She swallowed, her throat dry and sat down on the edge. The small eleven year old boy stood nearby holding a rope. Bakura took it off him and threaded it through the post and tied it. Anzu stared at him. He then tied the other bit to her right wrist, tightly. Anzu bit her lip as Bakura smirked, yet again.  
She looked over at the boy who stood quietly near her. He seemed to look at her with…pity?

/\\

Please review, I love reviews and it gives me motivation to carry stuff on even when I have writers block! Make an authoress happy eh?

/puppy-eyes/


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer- Don't own.

Sorry it took so long to update! Family problems, you see. Sorry it's short, sorry if it's crap, sorry if anyone is OOC (one character is being nice for a reason yet unrevealed) and the like. Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Cookies all around!

_Warnings: cursing (mild?), 'violent' flashback._

/\

Anzu looked down at the ground quickly. Her eyes were stinging for no apparent reason and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She didn't notice the white haired thief turn to his bandits and address them.

"No one touches her, or even goes _near _her, understand? If they do, they'll be sorry!" With that, he walked out of the room. Anzu looked up in horror as she saw the swish of his crimson cloak disappear behind the doorframe. As she gazed in horror at the advancing thieves her neck prickled. She glanced round.

"Hehe, Bakura should know better than to leave untainted new meat here!" One thief laughed and took a swig from his tankard.

Anzu shut her azure eyes tight. She didn't like where this was going.

'Please Ra; don't let them hurt me! I don't want to be hurt! Not again!'

/Flashback\ 

_Her body fell limply to the floor. Her body shook from sobs as she felt the searing burning pain tearing across her back. As she looked up she noticed her master standing over her holding the whip. He tapped it in his hand and a brief look of sheer amusement flickered over his face. She turned her head away closing her eyes in submission and she fell limp, like a rag doll. Her dress was tatty and torn where the whip had cruelly slashed her back and dress open, and was starting to stick to her where the blood was drying. Her master raised the whip again and she let out a little sob and cried out as it cut into her flesh._

_/End flashback\_

Anzu kept her eyes shut and started shaking uncontrollably. She felt a greasy hand on her left shoulder and slowly opened one eye. She opened the other one and kept her head bowed towards the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze. Another hand grasped her chin and pushed her head up. He brought his face right up to hers and Anzu panicked. Her heart started thudding so much it felt like it was trying to burst out of her chest. The thief started to blur into a smudge of browns and tans and the smell of garlic was fresh on his breath. He'd obviously just eaten a clove after finishing his beer. He grinned at her and crushed his lips on hers forcefully. After what seemed like ages he broke the kiss.

'I can't believe that jerk just DID that!' She was both angry and scared and didn't know what to do. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to block out the feeling of greasy skin rubbing her delicate body. Hands stroked her legs and she felt one push her ragged dress up a bit further. Anzu let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping in.

"What's up darling? Enjoying that?"  
Anzu looked up at him in terror and tried to shake her head but she was frozen in place. Her rosy lips formed words but no sound came out. The memories were starting to flood into her brain making her ears pound and her head throb. She began to feel angry. Why should she put up with these thieves treating her as if they owned her? Why should she let them treat her like a possession? They were probably only after one thing… something she didn't have anymore.

As the drunken thief leaned in to pull her dress up, she hit him with her left hand in the face. He staggered back, shocked that he'd been hit, by a common slave, a _girl _no less. He turned purple and stepped forward. "Right you little bitch, you're going to pay for that!"

"What's going on here?" A voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked around. The figure sighed and pushed the thieves out of the way.

"I see, Bakura kidnapped or found a girl, left her here with you jerks and…" he paused as he looked at Anzu who was glaring at the thief. "You were going to rape her, weren't you?" Another sigh escaped from the cloaked figure. "Bakura is so…" he couldn't find the right word as he untied Anzu's wrist from the post. She flinched. "_I'm _not going to hurt you. Unlike these selfish bastards," he reassured her as she stood up.

Anzu shivered and wrapped her arms around herself; she was so cold The figure smiled sadly to himself and removed his cloak and handed it to her. "Put this on," he said as she slowly reached out a hand to take it. She put it on and looked up into the taller man's eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. He shrugged and turned to the thieves. "You're all lucky I don't report you to Bakura, you know he doesn't like things belonging to him being touched without his consent. However, _you_," he pointed to the 'ring leader' of all this. "You don't get away with this!" He grabbed hold of the thief by his arm and looked over at Anzu.

"C'mon, you look hungry and like you need a wash. Follow me."

Anzu bit her lip thoughtfully. 'He seems nicer than all the others. How do I know it's not an act?' she thought. She shook her head to clear it.

"Okay."

Her savior shoved the thieves aside and walked out of the huge wooden door, dragging the thief along with Anzu trailing behind. The granite floor was starting to itch her feet and she was starting to yawn. The man looked back at her and stopped underneath a flaming torch. Anzu looked up at him and her eyes widened. Finally, she could see him properly. He wore some golden jewellery, golden bands adorning his arms and pointy golden earrings. His hair was spiking up in all directions, it was like the pale sands of the desert at night with a hint of gold and his amethyst eyes contrasted them. He was tanned, unlike her but like Bakura. Perfectly bronzed.

"What's your name?" He looked down at Anzu as they continued walking. She told him. "What about you?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "My name doesn't matter."

"Please?"

/\

Apologies again and no flames are allowed for this chap. I've already explained why it might be crap so don't yell at me! Constructive critisism is allowed as always. Please reveiw, thank you!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: does a dog fly? No. Do I own YuGiOh? No.

Where do I begin? I know, I've been very bad not updating and promising to but here it is! The 3rd chapter of Prisoner!

Short and hopefully sweet -cough- well, hopefully you'll like this chapter. It was hard to write so please bear that in mind ;)

Review on the way out please! It won't take a few minutes and thanks everyone who has reviewed! And waited for this to be updated -guilty looks- I hope you won't be too disappointed. I know how irritating it is when you read a story and then it hasn't been updated since 2003 or something and you need to know more. Hehe... at least the update made it. I personally don't really like this chapter because it's short and I can't modify/change any for the better so deal with it ;)

---

Sighing, he gave in. "My name is Malik." Anzu smiled a little and glanced at the thief Malik was holding. "He's not going to hurt you," Malik smiled at her and stopped at two tunnels in the rock.

Malik pointed to the right one. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't go down this one, okay?" Before she could reply, he set off down the left one. Anzu stared after him.

'It can't be THAT bad, I wonder why I can't go down there?' she thought and looked all around her. All was quiet except for the crackling of the flame torches. She brought a slender hand up to her head and scratched her scalp.

She walked over to it and peeped inside. There weren't any torches or any source of light. Ra alone (and the thieves) only knew what was down there. Anzu snuck back over to the way she'd just come and reached up to pull a torch out off the wall. She stood on her tiptoes and her fingertips just grazed it. She stretched higher and knocked it out of its stand. It fell on the floor with a clatter. Bending down, she picked it up and set off back towards the forbidden tunnel.

The chocolate haired teen looked around her. Good, Malik wasn't back yet. Looking the picture of innocence, she started down the tunnel.

"Where do you think you're going?" A harsh voice cut through to her. Anzu spun round. "Uh…."

"Didn't I tell you NOT to go down that tunnel!"

Anzu looked past Malik. Instead of seeing bare rock; a figure stood in the way. It was a female, the very slight curves gave that away, and from what Anzu could see- she wasn't wearing very much.

…_Sniff…_

Malik looked behind him. He sighed. He addressed the girl, "Shizuka. If you don't get back to the main room where the others are, Bakura will just hurt you more." Shizuka gave another sniffle and stepped around him under the glowing flame of a torch. She was pale like Anzu but her waist length hair matched the colour of the flames and her eyes were honey coloured. Tears left tracks on her cheeks as she started sobbing. "Please…" The redhead's shoulders shook as she bowed her head. Anzu bit her lip and tilted her head on one side- what was going on?

"You don't want to make Bakura angry again."

"I'm not a toy though!" Shizuka suddenly shouted. In the quick silence her bottom lip trembled and she started sobbing again. Looking up, when she realised Malik wasn't going to change his mind she turned away and slowly walked the way Anzu and Malik had just come, dragging her feet along the floor. Anzu gasped. Now Shizuka had turned her back, Anzu could see the torn fabric exposing her back- full of cuts and scars.

A shiver crawled along Anzu's spine as she realised Malik was watching her. He turned away; his pale blonde hair swishing over his shoulders. He began to walk back down the tunnel. Anzu followed. "Where is he taking me?" she muttered to herself when he spoke. "You're going to Bakura's chambers."

She stopped in her tracks. "Where!"

He smirked to himself. Anzu felt her cheeks heat up and asked- "why?"

"All slaves that've been captured get sorted out. Some get killed, some are 'toys' for the thieves, some cook, some are personal slaves and the rest get sold," Malik informed her. "Bakura… he told me I'm the right age to be a useful personal slave…" she replied softly.


	4. Part 4

**(DOTS- Ok so a really long time in updating- over a year infact. But it's here. And it's horrible. I really don't like this chapter but I can't see how it could've turned out any other way. I really really had a hard time writing this and it actually shows because it SUCKS. So please review but don't flame because I had such a hard time writing this /bleep/er ok?)**

----

Malik had turned away but upon hearing Anzu's words he started. So… this was what Bakura had up his sleeve- he was going to take the girl and use her in THAT way. Malik felt slightly envious yet at the same time; disgusted. Bakura always seemed to do that with the captives; 'trophies' from villages he had burned and pillaged.

Anzu bit her lip slightly and wished she hadn't have said anything- Malik's expression seemed like he was deep in thought but his face showed no emotion.

Plucking up her courage, she lightly touched his sleeve. Malik jumped and shook his head. "Don't worry; he's not going to do anything to you."

"How can you be so sure?" Anzu mumbled, looking anywhere but at Malik. She didn't like where this conversation was going. She was sure he'd bring up the subject of her last master.

"I'm not but I'm not going to let him hurt another captive. Follow me," his eyes flashed at her and she fell silent as he started down the tunnel she had been forbidden to go down. She followed.

A long awkward silence pursued them as they walked down the tunnel, until Anzu asked "Another captive?"

Malik stopped in his tracks; his shadow moving more than he, flickering in the light of orange flamed torches. He turned to face her; he was sure that Anzu fit the criteria Bakura always requested. However there was one vital thing, he always requested…

_/Flashback/_

_The air was filled with laughter as the thieves clinked their tankards together- another successful pillage. The man behind it all stepped in from the shadows and all fell silent as he raised his arms to the sky with his trademark smirk as he began a crude imitation of Julius Caesar. "Friends, Egyptians, Thief Lords," he began then gestured with his arm to his right hand side where all the prisoners were grouped, huddled protectively together. "Another successful pillage, I congratulate you all however," he dropped the imitation and re-adopted his old persona. "Each time we raid a village; we take at least one female trophy, yes? Now our cells are full, we have but one choice- if we release them, well, they'd report us to the idiot Pharaoh and he'd track us down. We could sell them as slaves but where's the fun in that?" He began to entertain the thieves with a mocking humour. "I propose you use them to your heart's content; if you have one."_

_"Bakura, you son of a bitch," one thief grinned. "Are you suggesting we can.." He grabbed a girl nearby and made crude gestures for sexual behaviour. He took Bakura's smirk as a 'yes'._

_"However, all the untainted ones are mine and mine only. When they are, shall we say, unpure, then you lot can have them as 'toys'. Kill them afterwards for they shall have no use afterwards," each word that rolled off Bakura's tongue stung the captives like an Asp's bite as they realised what would happen._

_/End flashback/_

Malik grabbed Anzu's shoulders, almost urgently and took a deep breath. "Anzu…" He began. "Are you… a virgin?" The last word seemed to echo around the rocks nearby. Anzu looked taken aback- no other man would've dared to ask that out in the open. It was simply unheard of. Her last master, however, definitely would have, because of his status; even though half his slaves loathed him. Anzu was brought back to reality by Malik's amethyst eyes; realising her fate depended on her answer. She began to reply…

-----

(**See, majorly sucks! But please review and leave constructive critisism (sure thats spelt wrong) but go easy please!)**


	5. Part 5

DotS- I must be ill! Here's the next chapter which I started writing at midnight last night and it has been plaguing me ever since! Happier with this chappy than the last (that was hideously bad in my eyes). As usual I don't own YuGiOh! and read, enjoy and review!

The quick, short silence between them seemed to last a hundred times longer. After what seemed ages, an eternity, Anzu shut her mouth and shook her head, her usually soft chestnut hair, swinging in time. Malik closed his violet eyes and heaved a massive sigh of…relief? Yet he seemed disappointed. 'Stop' he mentally told himself in a firm manner. It just wouldn't do to feel like this about a captive; especially one in these circumstances.

Noting Anzu's puzzled yet embarrassed expression, Malik felt she deserved a decent explanation. But as not to scare her with the horrific things he had witnessed, he decided to skimp on the truth.

Anzu felt her cheeks begin to glow as she watched the blond Egyptian deep in thought. As she raised a slender arm to idly scratch her head, the most vile odour hit her face. Abruptly bringing it down because she was certain it was her that was the source of the offensive stink- after all, four days in the same tatters with no wash would have to render her… well, smelly, sooner or later.

"Malik..?" Anzu half questioned. The Egyptian shot his head up and raised his eyebrows as though in reply.

'Um…' Not sure how to word it without sounding silly, Anzu took a deep breath and decided to be strong. After all, Malik wouldn't harm her, would he? And she was only going to ask to be cleansed.

"Please can I bathe?"

Malik blinked in surprise, almost as if he has expected a different question but nodded. "Follow."

The slim brunette obeyed, padding along on bare snowy feet, caked in blood and dirt. Blood and dirt, collected during the onslaught of her small village. She didn't want to remember its name. It was gone anyway… along with her friends and family.

Ironically, that same day, her mother, playing Thieves and Bandits with Anzu's charming little brothers, had pretended to be wounded and stabbed- fewer than four hours later, it was a cruel reality. The real thieves and bandits had ridden in on horses or on foot and had wiped out around nine tenths of the population; including Anzu's mother and brothers. Setting fire to buildings and slashing at anything which moved, Anzu wondered how she had escaped. Running at the advice of dying village elders, Anzu had paused for much-needed breath and had fainted, just as the Thief King, Bakura, arrived, ready to take prisoners. She had been the first.

Malik, although intrigued by Anzu's expression, ignored it and led Anzu to a room lit with flaming torches. And right in the center was a bath, sunken into the ground like a large pond or small lake, steps ascended out of it at either end. The water was clean, radiating warmth and the scent of the scattered lotus petals lazily floating on top. Next to the bath sat a simple woven reed basket, holding various exotic oils, soaps and crèmes.

Anzu, tired as she was, gave a small delighted smile and upon seeing this, Malik left. Anzu began to rid herself of her old dress, though with many holes and stains, couldn't be called that anymore.

Bakura groaned, obviously irritated and massaged his temple, where a headache was beginning to pulse.

Where the hell was that Ra-damned captive? Hadn't he specifically ordered she was to be brought to his chambers? Seemingly pure and innocent and almost as naïve as his previous conquest, he had decided to take her to his bed until she was broken and he knew that he would have no problem, or second thoughts, about killing her.

Twitching, Bakura realised that was another thing preying on his mind like a hungry Nile predator. Why, why, why, why hadn't he been able to kill her? But then his mind answered that question easily enough. 'You were like that with Shizuka' he realised, glowering.

Innocent, redheaded Shizuka. But why?

Bakura snarled, mentally dismissing these thoughts and put out his torch, plunging his chambers into blackness, like the hair of his current concubine sleeping next to him. 'Tomorrow', he decided, 'I will take Anzu'. After he explored the reasons for not killing her or Shizuka.

"Ra damn these women! At least they make satisfying bitches… or sluts in some cases," he muttered and smirked to himself before trying to drift to sleep.

Anzu sat, wrapped in some form of linen cloth at the edge of the bath, dangling her feet into the tepid murky water. It was now the colour of what had been spoiling her beautiful creamy skin. Instead of stinking like a rotting onion, she now smelt of lotus and rose petals, she thought as she inhaled the sweet scent. The scars on her back were almost healed… Anzu shuddered and tried to push the memory of HIM out of her mind. She wasn't his slave anymore so why was she still thinking about him? It wasn't as if she had harboured any feeling whatsoever for him- except hate and anger for the way he had treated her.

"Yet it's still in my nature to forgive…" she sadly whispered to herself. Glancing around the room; still taking in how beautiful it was; she spied a fruit basket near the linen cloth rack.

'I wonder why I didn't spot it before,' Anzu thought as her stomach gave a loud yet dignified rumble. Making her way over to the foreign looking fruits, and oblivious to the figure that had silently slipped into the room, she sighed with hunger and then picked up a handful of fruit that she was familiar with; dates. Just as she was about to eat the chewy sweet, a dark hand grasped her wrist.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" The voice rasped harshly but it was a voice that Anzu was slightly familiar with. All hoped of her confidence building abandoned her.

"B… Ba… Bakura..!" Anzu gasped as she felt the colour drain from her face.

"The one and only." His face came into view surrounded by the untamed tangle of fluffy white hair.

"Pretty little thing… why aren't you in bed?" He licked her earlobe. Anzu shuddered and tried to pull away but her wrist was held fast by the stronger male. "Oh wait… that's why… you're supposed to be in mine aren't you? Come on then!" He snarled, dragging the frantic female who was trying her best to escape his clutches.

"No.. no… please.." Anzu begged as fresh tears began to roll down her face.

Bakura just casually raised his eyebrows and said "You do realise how submissive you sound? You'll be doing a lot more begging soon; I'll make sure of it. And that's a promise."

DotS- I'll need a lotta time now to think what's gunna happen next- don't worry- it won't be another +1year wait! ;-)

Don't forget to review!


	6. Part 6

_**DotS:** Ok shoot me!! I started writing this back in July as soon as I uploaded the last chapter... then I kinda forgot about it. Some people won't have been expecting the direction this story has taken, I didn't, and I hope you enjoy it. It does end on an odd point but thats because I had the best idea in the world... and I left the story too long and I FORGOT it!!!!!!!! I'm not even going to try and change it because the story won't work unless I have the old plot... I'm going to have to wait for it to come back to me so in the meantime..._

**

* * *

**

Anzu stared in horror at the smirking Thief King, tears staining a path along her face. "No…" She whispered, clenching her fist ever so slightly. "What did you say?" He snarled. "I said NO!" Her voice almost shocked herself, ringing clearly through the air with a hint of previously undiscovered defiance.

Inwardly Bakura laughed. He wondered how long it would be before the little slave attempted to show some bravery! Instead he merely bent his head closer and whispered, each word dripping with authority and ownership, "I don't think so… what I say goes… and I always have the last word!"

Anzu jolted awake. This was the second time in one week she had replayed that awful memory subconsciously in her dreams. "But why?" she whispered. She was almost three years older than she had been back then and the memories had never bothered her before. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she tossed herself back onto her poorly made bed. A mound seemed to move next to her before she was greeted with sleepy blue eyes and a milky complexion, topped of with long straight hair as pale as moonlight. "Anzu? Did you say something? Is it almost time to set about our duties?" She asked, politely stifling a yawn.

Anzu switched onto her side and smiling gently at the younger girl said "Not yet Kisara, sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep and I'll awaken you when Ra arises from the Underworld".

As Kisara's breathing steadily got slower before coming to a rhythmic pace, Anzu slid out of bed and stretching, lightly padded out of the open door of the servants quarters and into the Palace yard as she so often did. It gave her the sense of being free; even though she wasn't. Crossing the servants 'bridge' to reach the soft cool grass of the private oasis which the palace was built around, she settled down near the pool. Dipping a hand into the almost glasslike surface of the water, Anzu watched as her reflection was broken by ripples. The same way her spirit was broken by HIM. She peered at her face and briefly saw the younger her. Pleading for escape, tear stained and pale with fright, the image was gone as Anzu blinked and saw her true reflection of a pale girl (Although not as pale as she used to be) with bright blue eyes and noticeable cheekbones in place of her babyish plump cheeks.

She wasn't unhappy here, not like her previous two places, with the one who broke her spirit when she was but a child and the following master, who also happened to be the mighty Thief King Bakura. A small wry smile flitted across her face as she remembered the morning after the night he took her-

_-flashback-_

_Anzu suddenly awoke and was greeted by the not unfamiliar pain shooting through her. She had remembered part of THAT but tried to squeeze the memory out of her mind, trying to blank it out. And so far it was working, slowly but that was something. Anzu stifled a little sniff and buried her head in her knees before beginning to silently cry. After around five minutes of trying to summon up some sobs, she stopped. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she discovered she was furious. "But not with him… myself?" she almost questioned herself in a quiet whisper. Deep down she found she knew the answer. "For letting this happen… I should try to stop it!" _

_-end flashback-_

Whilst thoughtfully musing over this, Anzu lay back in the cool green grass and lifted her gaze to the stars, like shattered shards of ice across a blackened canvas, as she had done so many times prior.

Staring intently at the moon, Anzu thought of Bakura… who had threatened to kill her so many times, but never did. 'Why?' She thought before closing her eyes and remembering the day Malik had stood in front of her looking dumbstruck before saying 'Bakura wants someone like an iceberg (things that formed in cold climates, far away from Egypt, she was told by the traveller); so innocent looking on the surface but experienced underneath'.

Anzu shot up, her heart beating fast. "Surely he couldn't mean…?" She gasped and ran towards the slave chambers. Her heart pounding she shook Kisara awake. "Kisara! I'm sorry but who was the last prisoner to be executed?"

Kisara squirmed and opened her eyes. "I think the High Priest-" here her cheeks flushed –"he said it was a traveller in league with the King of Thieves. Why?"

"No reason… well, I'll tell you one day- if I'm right!" Anzu said before racing off back to the palm to clear her head of thoughts.

She was sure it was him. It had to be! But if it was then, she had to find the scroll. "That scroll," he had said. "Contains something that needs to be known to you only once the thieves divide."

* * *

_**DotS:** Leave a Christmas review; you know you want to!_


End file.
